Patent Literature 1 discloses a voice input apparatus that has a voice recognition function. This voice input apparatus is configured to receive a voice uttered by a user, to recognize (voice recognition) a command indicated by the voice of the user by analyzing the received voice, and to control a device in accordance with the voice-recognized command. That is, the voice input apparatus of Patent Literature 1 is capable of performing voice recognition on the voice arbitrarily uttered by the user, and controlling the device in accordance with the command that is a result of the voice recognition.
For example, a user who uses this voice input apparatus can select hypertext displayed on a browser by using the voice recognition function of this voice input apparatus while operating the browser on an apparatus such as a television receiver (hereinafter referred to as “television”) and a PC (Personal Computer). In addition, the user can also use this voice recognition function to perform a search on a web site (search site) that provides a search service.
In addition, in this voice input apparatus, “triggerless recognition” may be performed in order to increase convenience of the user. “The triggerless recognition” refers to a condition in which voice collection and voice recognition of the collected voice are always performed in a voice input apparatus without limitation of a period in which voice input for voice recognition is accepted. However, if triggerless recognition is performed in this voice input apparatus, it is difficult to distinguish whether the collected voice is a voice uttered by the user for a purpose of voice recognition, and whether the collected voice is not a voice for a purpose of voice recognition, such as conversation among the users and a monologue of the user. Thus, a voice that is not for the purpose of voice recognition may be falsely recognized (false recognition).